The Overlord Returns
The Overlord Returns is a crossover film based on Ninjago Season 3: Rebooted, The LEGO Ninjago Movie, Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, and LEGO Dimensions and a sequel to The Overlord Unleashed and the second installment of the Overlord Unleashed trilogy. Summary With the Overlord returning from Tartarus along with the Preeminent and their alliance of evil rising with the help of Lord Vortech, Po, SpongeBob SquarePants, Twilight Sparkle, Laval, Lloyd Garmadon and all of their friends will gather help from X-PO, Gandalf, Emmet Brickowski, Wyldstyle, Batman, and their LEGO Alliance to save the LEGO Dimensions from them. Plot Laval and Li'Ella are having a baby/Learning the Silent Fist Technique Our story begins one day in Chima, Laval and his new wife, Li'Ella are expecting a baby, which leaves Laval anxious to ensure that everything is perfect for when his baby cub arrives. As for King Lagravis and Tormak, they were looking forward being grandfathers. Meanwhile at Ninjago, Sensei Garmadon and Lloyd were doing a father and son teaching with Po, Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs and Sheldon J. Plankton to learn the Art of the Silent Fist, knowing how to fight without fighting. While Garmadon demonstrates with Po, Lloyd does the same thing to SpongeBob as they entire themselves a lot. X-PO arrives in Equestria from the LEGO Dimensions/Meeting Twilight and her friends Meanwhile at the Castle of Friendship in Equestria, Spike was working on the agenda when he saw a spark of distance coming from the throne room. As Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Mirage the Illusionist took at look, they met a strange figure from another dimension called X-PO. When he explains about the LEGO Dimensions since Chima and Ninjago, Twilight offered him a job as his number two assistant and Spike's new helper as he accepts. Just as X-PO shows the blueprints to the LEGO Dimensional Portal, everypony got started making it. From the Shadows in Ninjago/Lord Vortech released the Overlord and his alliance Suddenly at the Shadows of Ninjago, Lord Vortech appears and freed the Overlord, his wife, the Preeminent, and their followers, Samukai, Krazi, Frakjaw, General Kozu, General Cryptor, Master Chen, Clouse, Nadakhan, Acronix, Krux, Scorm, Braptor and Spinlyn as well as Vortech gathered the Wicked Witch of the West, Sauron, Saruman, Grima Wormtongue, Lord Vampyre, Lord Voldemort, the Fratellis, Stripes, Stripe, Mohawk, Brain Gremlin, Lenny, George, Vegetable Gremlin, Bat Gremlin, Daffy, Phantom Gremlin, Mr. Burns, the CyberKing and his Cybermen, the Daleks and the Dalek Emperor and many more villains of the LEGO Dimensions. Beginning the Peace Treaty for the LEGO Realm/Good Leaders and Rulers come together Soon enough, the peace treaty was about to singed up as the good leaders of rulers of Equestria and others worlds including Fluminox, King Lagravis, King Crominus and the Serpentine Leaders signed in as a sign of their loyalty to one another and keep their realms better places Laval and the Boys join a Guy's Night Out/The Girls in Li'Ella's baby shower That night, Laval, Lloyd and their friends along with X-Po joined in with Spike, Mirage, Big McIntosh, Discord, Capper and Grubber for a Guy's Night Out as they hang out for fun. Meanwhile at the Castle of Friendship, Twilight and the girls were honoring Li'Ella with a baby shower for hers and Laval's new born cub on the way. A Dark Evil returning/Beginning the invasion/The Sub Zero Herd came to help But suddenly, a dark evil is returning as Lord Vortech and the Overlord send an evil army of Stone and Nindroid Armies, Anacondrai Worshippers, the Dark Tribes of Scorpions, Bats and Spiders, Orcs, Goblins, Uruk-hai, Storm Troopers, Droids, Gremlins, Cybermen, Daleks and many more to invade Equestria starting with the Castle of Friendship. Just as it was too late to save the castle, Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash and Eddie, Peaches, Granny, Louis, Shira, Julian, Buck, Teddy, Brooke, Gavin, Gertie, Roger and Shangri Llama came to the rescue and helped them escape. Entering the safe distance of the LEGO Dimensional Core/X-PO gathered his alliance Soon enough, X-PO brought all of his old and new friends to a safer distance of the LEGO Dimensional Core. Then, he gathered help from his friends including Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle, The Ghostbusters: Peter Venkman, Raymond Stantz, Egon Spengler, Winston Zeddemore, Abby Yates, Erin Gilbert, Jillian Holtzmann and Patty Tolan, Slimer, Stay Puft, Aquaman, the A-Team: B.A. Baracus, "Howling Mad" Murdock and John "Hannibal" Smith, Templeton "Faceman" Peck, the Good and Bad Cop, Bane, Homer and Bart Simpson, Krusty the Clown, Robin, Batgirl, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, Benny the Spaceman, Beetlejuice, the Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, Chase McCain, Chell, Marty McFly, Doc Brown, the First, Second, Third, Fourth, Fifth, Sixth, Seventh, Eighth, Ninth, Tenth, Eleventh and Twelfth Doctors, Emmet Brickowski, Ethan Hunt, E.T., Finn, Jake, Lumpy Space Princess, Marceline, Legolas, Gimli, Gizmo, Gollum, Green Arrow, the Joker, Harley Quinn, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Gamer Kid, Michael Knight, Newt Scamander, Jacob Kowalski, Owen Grady, Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Doo, the Goonies: Sloth, Mikey, Brand, Mouth, Data, Stef, Andy and Chunk, Sonic the Hedgehog, Supergirl, Superman, Tina Goldstein, Queenie Goldstein and Wonder Woman to save Equestria and the LEGO Dimensions. Suddenly, a Cyberman stowaway inside the core as Sid knocked it out. With quick thinking, X-PO and Dr. Hooves used their technology to reprogramed him. Then, Emmet gave him a name, "Arnold" and made him part of the alliance. Arriving at Ninjago Master Temple/Meeting with Morro and the Redeemed Vermillion Soon, they arrived at the Master Temple of Ninjago with Wu, Garmadon, Ray and Maya. Then, Morro appeared in flesh in blood along with Sensei Yang and the Redeemed Vermillion Commanders, Machia, Raggmunk and Blunck who wished to join their alliance to save the LEGO Dimensions. Vitruvius explains about a new prophecy/Code Name, "Cleopatra" ??????????????? Beginning the mission for the LEGO Dimensions/Encountering Rudy the Baryonyx ??? Meet Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard/Seeking their help ??? Setting the camp for the night/Foretelling the Curse of the Golden Master ??? Resurrecting Arcturus and the Anacondrai/Five Serpentine Leaders together ??? Li'Ella goes into Labor/Rudy chases Twilight/Protecting Li'Ella from harm ??? The birth of Lapatra/Capturing the Alicorns/The Overlord becomes the Golden Master ??? Making ready to fight back the villains/Buck and Unikitty fight Rudy ??? Confronting the Overlord and Lord Vortech/The Rise of Overlord Vortech ??? The Final Battle in the History of Final Battles/Luna gets swallowed whole ??? Crooler tames Rudy/Saving Princess Luna/Sending all evil back to Tartarus again ??? The LEGO Dimensions are saved once again/Happily welcoming Lapatra to Chima ??? Scenes #Laval and Li'Ella are having a baby/Learning the Silent Fist Technique #X-PO arrives in Equestria from the LEGO Dimensions/Meeting Twilight and her friends #From the Shadows in Ninjago/Lord Vortech released the Overlord and his alliance #Beginning the Peace Treaty for the LEGO Realm/Good Leaders and Rulers come together #Laval and the Boys join a Guy's Night Out/The Girls in Li'Ella's baby shower #A Dark Evil returning/Beginning the invasion/The Sub Zero Herd came to help #Entering the safe distance of the LEGO Dimensional Core/X-PO gathered his alliance #Arriving at Ninjago Master Temple/Meeting with Morro and the Redeemed Vermillion #Vitruvius explains about a new prophecy/Code Name, "Cleopatra" #Beginning the mission for the LEGO Dimensions/Encountering Rudy the Baryonyx #Meet Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard/Seeking their help #Setting the camp for the night/Foretelling the Curse of the Golden Master #Resurrecting Arcturus and the Anacondrai/Five Serpentine Leaders together #Li'Ella goes into Labor/Rudy chases Twilight/Protecting Li'Ella from harm #The birth of Lapatra/Capturing the Alicorns/The Overlord becomes the Golden Master #Making ready to fight back the villains/Buck and Unikitty fights Rudy #Confronting the Overlord and Lord Vortech/The Rise of Overlord Vortech #The Final Battle in the History of Final Battles/Luna gets swallowed whole #Crooler tames Rudy/Saving Princess Luna/Sending all evil back to Tartarus again #The LEGO Dimensions are saved once again/Happily welcoming Lapatra to Chima Songs and Scores #??? Trivia *The story continues and concludes in The Overlord's Revenge. *This film marks the very first appearance of the NEXO Knights, Monstrox, Clutch Powers, Brick Masterson, Peg Mooring, Bernie Von Beam, X-PO, Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard, Master Frown, Brock, Emmet Brickowski, Batman, and all of their friends from the LEGO movies and T.V. series franchise and LEGO Dimensions. Category:Movies Category:Crossover Films Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Trevor7626 Category:Sequels